Feline Familiar
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Ada kucing di kamar Jungkook. Mukanya polos padahal dia baru saja mencuri keripik kesukaan Jungkook. Semi-Jikook(?), Witch!AU
1. Chapter 1

Feline Familiar

Cast: BTS Jungkook, Jimin dan sedikit SVT Mingyu, DK, Seungkwan

Rating: T menjurus

Genre: General.

Warn: OOC. Witch!AU yang terinspirasi The Sims (Aku selalu terinspirasi The Sims)

XXX

Ada kucing di kamar Jungkook. Warnanya hitam polos dengan mata kuning terang, warna yang seperti warna emas. Mukanya polos padahal dia baru saja mencuri keripik kesukaan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengambil sapu, kalau kucing ini disodok pakai gagang sapu dari jendela kamar Jungkook di lantai dua, apa dia akan mendarat di halaman rumah Jungkook dengan selamat?

TAK!

Sodokan Jungkook mengenai kusen jendela. Kucing berdosa itu kabur.

XXX

Sebagai seseorang dengan bakat sihir –yang luar biasa- Jungkook bersekolah di sebuah akademi sihir. Jungkook ada di tingkat 7 bersama banyak anak yang jauh lebih rusuh darinya.

Jungkook itu cenderung pendiam kalau di kelas, dia baru bisa merusuh hanya di depan orang orang tertentu, dan teman sebangkunya –yang jadi teman sebangkunya entah karena Jungkook punya nasib baik atau buruk- punya teman teman yang suka sekali membicarakan hal tidak penting.

Namanya Kim Mingyu, lebih tinggi dari Jungkook tapi tidak lebih berotot darinya, bisa dipastikan lebih rajin dalam sekolah daripada Jungkook, karena walaupun Jungkook sendiri sudah cerdas tapi dia terlalu malas untuk mengerjakan tugas dan akhirnya 'menyadur' tugas Mingyu.

Dan teman teman Mingyu itu Seungkwan dan Seokmin. Mereka suka seenak jidat menarik kursi dari ujung lain kelas dengan sihir ke meja Jungkook dan Mingyu. Mereka bertiga dipisahkan supaya tidak membuat kelas berisik, tapi itu malah berakibat agak buruk pada Jungkook. Mereka bertiga selalu menghancurkan konsentrasi Jungkook yang sedang 'menyadur' tugas di jam istirahat.

"Jadi itu alasannya kenapa Yoongi sepupunya Jihoon itu bisa menyihir tanpa tongkat?"

"Itu butuh tingkat konsentrasi yang tinggi, kan?"

"Iya, dan butuh kekuatan sihir yang besar juga."

"Tapi itu kan gampang untuknya, dia punya siluman kucing yang bisa menggandakan kekuatannya."

Jungkook awalnya tidak betul betul mendengarkan apa yang dibahas tiga orang itu, tapi karena mereka bicara di sebelah Jungkook, mau tidak mau Jungkook mendengarnya.

"Jadi kalau bertemu kucing hitam bermata emas, lebih baik diambil, siapa tahu itu siluman." Seungkwan menyimpulkan.

"Tapi untuk bisa memperbudak siluman seperti Yoongi Hyung ada hal yang harus dilakukan." Kata Seokmin.

"Apa?" tanya Seungkwan dan Mingyu.

"Kalian harus menaklukannya." Kata Seokmin.

Kucing hitam bermata emas? Itu mirip maling kecil di kamar Jungkook kemarin.

XXX

Kucing itu cantik, matanya kecil, bulunya panjang dan terlihat halus, panjang ekornya dua kali badannya, kakinya pendek pendek sekali dan itu membuat badannya yang sebenarnya biasa saja jadi terlihat panjang. Kucing bantet.

Jungkook sengaja menjebaknya dengan meninggalkan keripik kesukaannya di dekat jendela dan kelihatannya kucing itu juga suka keripik itu.

Kali ini Jungkook tidak akan mencoba menyodoknya dengan gagang sapu, dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya di depan hidung si kucing.

"Kalau kau siluman, berubah dan sebutkan namamu sekarang atau aku akan menyiksamu sampai aku puas." Ancam Jungkook. Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa dia mengancam seekor kucing, tapi ide untuk menyiksa si kucing sampai Jungkook puas secara aneh membuat Jungkook semacam bersemangat. Tendensi sadistik yang aneh.

Dan kucing itu gemetar, berubah jadi manusia, telanjang.

Iya, dia siluman.

"A-aku Jimin. Maafkan aku, tolong jangan siksa aku, aku akan melakukan apapun asal dimaafkan." Kata siluman itu.

"Apapun?" tanya Jungkook.

"Iya, apapun."

"Kau harus mau jadi budakku." Kata Jungkook.

"Baik." Kata siluman itu, dia duduk di ranjang Jungkook, "Tapi ada syarat untuk itu, kita harus... aku... kau harus melakukannya." Kata siluman itu malu malu.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kau harus menaklukanku-"

Ah, seperti kata Seokmin, apa sekarang Jungkook aka berduel?

"di ranjang."

XXX

Note: Aku asal memberi judul.

Note(2): Kenapa tujuh tingkat? Aku menghitung dari thirteen ke nineteen, pokoknya angka belasan yang ujungnya –teen, kayak seventeen.

Note(3): menyadur itu 1)menyusun kembali cerita tanpa merusak garis besar cerita 2)mengolah, mengikhtisarkan, menurut KBBI. Kalau untukku pribadi artinya mencontek tapi tidak 100% sama. Bisa jadi kode untuk contek contekan tanpa guru tahu kan? (iya, aku mengajarkan yang tidak baik, silahkan ditiru kalau butuh(?))

Note(4): Kalau aku bilang Seokmin itu sepupu Jihoon dari ayah dan Yoongi itu sepupu Jihoon dari ibu, logis kan?

Note(5): ini kayak mating(?) tapi untuk penyihir(?)

(Note(Penting): Ayo bujuk aku, kalau akhirnya aku error nanti akan ada lanjutannya. Aku agak agak mau error.)


	2. Remake: Note

Fanfic ini akan di remake mulai chapter depan. Ceritanya benar benar beda.


	3. Remake: 1 of 4

Jaman sekarang adalah jaman yang serba canggih, penuh dengan penemuan dan teknologi baru. Di jaman ini segala sesuatunya butuh penjelasan secara ilmiah. Di jaman ini juga orang jadi makin jauh dengan alam, mereka tidak memiliki kedekatan dengan apa yang sebenarnya menghidupi mereka sampai tidak merasa berdosa ketika merusaknya.

Di jaman ini jarang orang percaya ilmu yang sederhana tapi hebat seperti sihir ditambah lagi orang yang memiliki kemampuan sihir hanya sedikit. Sekalinya ada orang yang memiliki kemampuan sihir mereka dianggap sebagai kalau tidak penganut aliran sesat, mungkin orang yang terlalu banyak berimajinasi atau bahkan orang yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan.

Makanya komunitas sihir menyembunyikan diri mereka dengan berbaur dengan manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir. Mereka hidup, makan dan bekerja seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Di Korea Selatan sendiri komunitas sihir yang adalah minoritas awalnya tidak terlalu berkembang, anak anak dengan kemampuan sihir dilatih oleh orangtuanya masing masing. Anak anak dengan orangtua peracik ramuan akan lebih terlatih dalam meracik ramuan dan anak anak dengan orangtua petarung akan lebih terlatih dalam tanding sihir -lebih sering disebut duel, sehingga ilmu sihir tersebar tidak rata.

Saat ini di Korea Selatan anak anak dididik dalam satu akademi sihir yang tersembunyi di balik nama antara sanggar seni, lembaga pendidikan kilat, atau bimbingan belajar. Pembelajaran sihir di akademi mengambil waktu di luar jam sekolah sehingga tidak menganggu pendidikan formal. Rentang umur murid akademi sihir biasanya berumur 13-19 tahun.

Akademi sihir tersebar hampir di tiap kota di Korea Selatan, walaupun tidak setiap kota memilikinya tapi pasti tiap propinsi memilikinya. Gyeongsang yang luas memiliki jumlah akademi sihir terbanyak.

Big Hit Academy yang berada di kota Busan adalah akademi sihir terbaik di Gyeongsang. Akademi ini memang bukan akademi tertua, tapi tetap menjadi akademi terfavorit di Gyeongsang, bahkan anak dari Daegu dan Ulsan sekalipun yang juga sama sama memiliki akademi sihir berkualitas ada yang rela merantau ke Busan demi masuk Big Hit Academy.

Popularitas Big Hit Academy dimulai ketika mereka mulai mengirimkan muridnya untuk bertanding dalam Turnamen Sihir Nasional. Salah satu murid yang mendapatkan sorotan adalah Jeon Jungkook, duelist cilik yang debut dalam turnamen saat baru berumur tiga belas tahun, saat debut dia adalah duelist paling muda di kelas U-16 tapi dia juga yang berhasil meraih medali emas dalam Turnamen Sihir Nasional kelas U-16 tiga kali berturut turut.

Begitu diwawancarai Jeon Jungkook adalah anak yang pemalu, tapi begitu sudah naik ke arena duel dia adalah petarung yang hebat. Berbekal tongkat sihir yang terbuat dari kayu Fir lokal (Abies Koreana) dan ujungnya dilapisi emas dengan inti nadi hewan dia melemparkan mantra mantra yang sulit ditebak.

Kemampuan Jungkook ini bukan semata mata turun dari langit, tapi dia sudah ditempa oleh ayahnya lalu diarahkan oleh Big Hit Academy untuk menjadi duelist yang hebat. Dengan kemampuannya ini dia diharapkan bisa membanggakan Gyeongsang di kelas U-19.

Jungkook sendiri optimis dia akan terus bisa memenangkan semua pertandingan yang dia ikuti dan menjadi duelist terbaik sepanjang sejarah.

Jungkook masih enam belas tahun dan baru menjadi anak SMA biasa, tidak ada yang spesial dari nilai nilainya di sekolah formalnya, di sekolah itu juga tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia adalah juara duel sihir tingkat nasional.

Jungkook mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat supaya dia cepat cepat sampai di rumah. Dia sampai hampir menabrak kucing belang tiga di depan rumah.

Bel sepedanya berbunyi dengan nyaring sampai ibunya keluar dari rumah, "Ada apa ini ribut ribut?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Itu tadi ada siluman pintar, hampir ditabrak malah diam saja." Kata Jungkook, dia lalu menuntun sepedanya masuk ke garasi.

Penyihir bisa merasakan energi sihir dari hal hal di sekitar mereka, dari alam dan dari makhluk hidup lain, jadi mudah saja untuk Jungkook membedakan mana yang kucing asli dan yang mana yang siluman kucing.

"Eomma!" Setelah selesai dengan sepedanya Jungkook mencari ibunya, "Eomma dimana!?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Di dapur!" jawab ibunya.

Jungkook cepat cepat berlari ke dapur, dia masih pakai seragam bahkan tasnya saja masih di punggung.

"Ada apa, Jungkook? Sana ganti baju dulu."

"Aku ada latih tanding dengan juara U-19. Aku belum pernah bertemu dia di arena sebelumnya karena kita beda kelas, di turnamen nanti juga kita beda kelas, jadi aku masuk U-19 dia masuk U-23. Kalau dia tidak kuliah di Busan aku juga mungkin tidak akan bertemu dia, untungnya dia kuliah disini. Coba bayangkan, Eomma, aku akan melawan juara, kalau aku menang berarti aku otomatis yang paling hebat di kelas U-19 karena juaranya saja kalah melawanku-"

"Ada apa ini? Suara Jungkook sampai terdengar dari luar."

Jungkook berbalik, kakaknya datang dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku ada latih tanding dengan juara U-19, Hyung!" Seru Jungkook bersemangat.

Kakaknya tertawa, "Kau mau melawan Choi Seungcheol?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Paling juga kau kalah." kata kakaknya.

Jungkook tida terima, "Mana mungkin aku kalah!? Aku kan juara juga! Kami lawan yang imbang!"

"Harusnya kau pelajari dulu Choi Seungcheol itu petarung seperti apa! Mampus nanti kau digilas Seungcheol!"

"Junghyun! Jaga bicaramu!" Tegur ibu mereka.

Jungkook memukul bahu kakaknya dan lari ke kamarnya.

Junghyun mengaduh, "Bocah, dasar bocah." Kata Junghyun.

"Sst!" Ibu mereka menyuruhnya diam.

Akhirnya kakaknya tidak membicarakan soal latih tanding lagi pada Jungkook, dan Jungkook malah tidak bicara padanya selama tiga hari. Selama tiga hari itu juga Jungkook merapat pada ayahnya, minta dipersiapkan secara fisik dan mental untuk menghadapi Choi Seungcheol.

Begitu berhadapan dengan Jungkook, Seungcheol terlihat seperti senior garang yang siap mencabik cabik Jungkook. Jungkook sedikit mempelajari gaya bertarung Seungcheol dari rekaman pertandingannya -ternyata dia baru debut di turnamen saat umur enam belas- dan sekarang Jungkook merasakan sekali apa yang dia tonton; kokoh, kuat dan mendesak, cenderung bertahan tapi begitu menyerang Jungkook hampir tidak bisa menangkis, dia membuat Jungkook kehabisan tenaga dulu baru menyerangnya habis habisan.

Dan kakak Jungkook benar; Jungkook kalah.

Jungkook terpental dari arena dan jatuh begitu saja di lantai Big Hit Academy yang dingin, jatuh begitu saja seperti daun yang gugur ke tanah di musim gugur. Lantai yang dingin di mukanya membuatnya hanya bisa membeku karena terlalu terkejut dan bukannya marah.

Choi Seungcheol mendekatinya, "Kau tidak apa apa, Jungkook?" Dia bertanya dengan panik dan membalik badan Jungkook.

Tim medis sudah mengerubungi Jungkook dan siap menandunya begitu dia menjawab, "Saya tidak apa apa, Seonbae."

Setelahnya pemeriksaan dilakukan pada Jungkook. Dia memang tidak mengalami luka fisik tapi dia pulang dengan kepala menunduk. Choi Seungcheol menepuk pundaknya tapi Jungkook diam saja.

-TBC-


	4. Remake: 2 of 4

Jungkook membanting setiap pintu yang dia temui di rumah. dari membanting pintu rumahnya yang baru saja dibukakan ibunya, dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya, membanting pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya, mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Ibunya tidak langsung mengejarnya karena dia pikir anak bungsunya itu butuh waktu sendirian dulu.

Waktu kakak Jungkook pulang dari kampus dia langsung bercerita, "Jungkook sudah pulang?" pertama tama dia bertanya.

"Sudah, tapi dari tadi diam saja di kamar." jawab ibu Jungkook.

"Ya ampun, bocah itu."

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya ibu Jungkook.

"Eomma tahu kan hari ini jadwal latih tanding Jungkook?"

Ibu Jungkook mengangguk.

"Ya begitu," kata kakak Jungkook, "Dia kalah."

Ibunya cuma diam saja.

sementara Jungkook meringkuk di kasurnya, tongkat sihirnya yang panjang digenggam dan di dekatkan ke dadanya. Jungkook bergumam, "Maaf."

Paginya kamarnya sudah tidak terkunci lagi, jadi ibunya bisa langsung masuk untuk membangunkannya.

Makanan sisa makan malam yang disimpan di kulkas menghilang, mungkin Jungkook yang memakannya tengah malam saat semua orang sudah tidur.

Ibunya duduk disamping Jungkook, mengusap bahunya, "Kookie, sudah pagi."

"Iya." Jawab Jungkook, suaranya agak serak, biasanya Jungkook sulit dibangunkan jadi sepertinya dia sudah bangun dari tadi.

"Peluk." pinta Jungkook. Bagaimana seorang ibu bisa menolak permintaan anaknya yang manis.

Setelah berpelukan Jungkook kembali ceria meskipun tidak benar benar ceria. Dia makan lebih banyak karena dia melewatkan satu kali waktu makan, lalu dia berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Dia membawa tongkat sihirnya di dalam tas sekolahnya.

ibunya bertanya, "Kau mau langsung ke akademi setelah sekolah?"

Jungkook menjawab, "Iya."

"Bawa bekal, ya?"

"Boleh."

Ibunya menyiapkan bekal untuk Jungkook.

Kakaknya baru keluar dari kamar, masih baru bangun tidur. Dia melirik jam dinding lalu menatap Jungkook, "Berangkat sana, Bocah."

"Ini juga mau berangkat. Bekalnya belum siap."

Kakaknya tertawa, "Banyak gaya, untuk apa bawa bekal?"

Ibu mereka yang menjawab, "Dia mau langsung ke akademi, Junghyun."

"Oh." lalu kakaknya menatap Jungkook dengan curiga, mendekat pada Jungkook, "Aku kenal kau, Jeon Jungkook."

"Berisik, banyak gaya! Sana sikat gigi dulu!" Jungkook mendorong kakaknya menjauh.

Kakaknya nalah meniup napasnya ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook menendang pantat kakaknya supaya menjauh.

Kakaknya duduk di kursi makan sebelah Jungkook, "Jangan terlalu diforsir, ok?"

"Ok." Jawab Jungkook.

"Aku tidak percaya, tapi ok-mu kuterima."

Setelah itu Jungkook jadi lebih sering pergi ke akademi. Walaupun hari itu libur dan hujan sekalipun Jungkook tetap pergi.

"Hari ini bukannya kau tidak ada kegiatan di akademi?" tanya ibu Jungkook.

Jungkook membawa tas di bahunya dan mengambil payung, "Aku sudah janjian dengan guruku, Eomma."

Akhir Jungkook tetap pergi.

Ayahnya juga jadi bingung, "Tidak biasanya dia pergi ke akademi di hari libur begini."

"Bagus kan kalau dia rajin. Semester kemarin nilai ramuannya anjlok, mungkin dia ingin memperbaikinya."

"Tapi jangan sampai nilai sekolah formalnya yang turun karena dia fokus di akademi. Sebentar lagi ujian semester di sekolahnya kan."

Dan hal yang dikhawatirkan ayahnya benar benar terjadi, nilai ujian Jungkook di bawah rata rata. Jungkook seakan tidak peduli dengan hasilnya dan dia malah pergi ke akademi.

Tapi sayangnya nilai evaluasi ilmu sihir Jungkook di semester ini juga sama menyedihkannya.

"Duduk!" perintah ayahnya begitu mereka sampai rumah setelah pembagian rapor, "Ayo, duduk disini, Jeon Jungkook!" pria itu menepuk sandaran sofa di ruang keluarga. Jungkook dengan takut duduk di situ.

Ibunya duduk di antara ayah dan anak itu dalam diam, sementara kakaknya hanya menguping dari jauh.

"Appa bisa terima kalau nilai akademimu lebih bagus dari nilai sekolahmu, tapi Appa tidak bisa terima kalau begini. Bahasa Inggris 3, Matematika 4, Ramuan 2, apa yang kau pelajari satu semester ini!?"

Jungkook terdiam menunduk.

"Apa kau berduel terus, Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook tidak bisa menjawab

"Bukan ini yang Appa dan Eomma harapkan, Jungkook." ayah Jungkook menghela napas, "Pinjam tongkatmu."

Jungkook dengan penurutnya mengambil tongkatnya dari tas yang selalu dia bawa dan menyerahkannya pada ayahnya.

"Ayah sita dia."

"Ta-" Jungkook mau protes tapi ayahnya langsung pergi. Jungkook juga pergi, mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Lampu kamar Jungkook sengaja tidak dinyalakan, pintu dikunci dan Jungkook bergulung di balik selimutnya

Pintu kamarnya diketuk sekali.

Diketuk dua kali.

"Kook, ini Hyung."

Pintu kamar Jungkook diketuk lagi.

"Kook, kubuka dengan sihir, ya?"

Dan lalu dibuka dengan sihir. Kakaknya bingung, "Cuma dikunci biasa? Kukira dimantrai."

Jungkook menjawab, "Apanya yang dimantrai, tongkatku saja disita."

Kakaknya menyalakan lampu kamar Jungkook lalu duduk di kasur Jungkook, "Sudah, jangan cengeng." katanya.

"Aku tidak cengeng! Aku tidak menangis!"

"Sudah, sudah. lihat aku punya apa untukmu."

Jungkook keluar dari selimutnya dan melihat apa yang kakaknya bawakan untuknya.

"Itu kan tongkatmu yang retak!"

"Sst! Retak retak juga dia masih bisa dipakai, cuma agak menyusahkan saja. Pakai saja ini dulu, daripada tidak ada sama sekali."

"Tapi-"

"Dia tongkat yang baik, Kook, dia pasti juga ingin dipakai lagi, sudah dua tahun aku berhenti pakai dia. Tapi jangan bilang bilang Appa."

Jungkook akhirnya memakai tongkat kakaknya yang berbahan kayu pohon mulberry. Sembunyi sembunyi dari kedua orangtuanya. Dia masih belajar di akademi yang jelas jelas membutuhkan sihir dan tongkat mulberry kakaknya yang hampir rusak membuatnya kesal karena menggunakannya sangat melelahkan, walaupun dia harusnya berterimakasih karena tanpa tongkat milik kakaknya itu dia pasti lebih kelelahan dari pada sekarang karena harus merapal sihir tanpa alat bantu tongkat, yang adalah hal yang sangat melelahkan.

Tapi tetap saja Jungkook kesal. matahari di atas kepalanya terasa sangat membakar dan Jungkook yang terlalu lelah cuma bisa menuntun sepedanya pulang.

Di sisi jalan ada dua ekor kucing yang sedang bertengkar, yang warna abu abu menakut nakuti yang warna belang tiga. Mereka sangat berisik, menganggu telinga Jungkook dan membuatnya tambah kesal saja. Jadi Jungkook tendang saja kucing yang abu abu dan kucing itu kabur.

Jungkook berpandangan dengan yang belang tiga, yang ternyata adalah siluman yang waktu itu hampir dia tabrak. Jungkook tidak mempedulikannya dan langsung saja masuk ke rumah.

Jungkook disambut ibunya, "Kau pucat, Kook. Sakit?"

"Mau tidur."

"Iya. Eomma bangunkan kalau makan malam sudah siap, ya."

"Hm."

Jadi Jungkook masuk ke kamarnya, melempar tasnya dan membuka seragamnya, dia tidak susah susah pakai baju dulu dan langsung menjatuhkan diri ke kasurnya.

Terasa bulu bulu di punggungnya, Jungkook sudah terlalu lelah dan mengantuk untuk peduli, tapi begitu dia berbalik mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman dagunya dijilat.

Jungkook membuka mata dengan berat, ternyata itu adalah siluman kucing belang tiga yang tadi, Jungkook menggerutu, "Kalau mau ikut tidur jangan banyak tingkah."

TBC


	5. Remake: 3 of 4

Paginya Jungkook bangun sendiri. tidak ada yang membangunkannya. Dia bersandar ke dada seseorang dan kepalanya diusap usap.

Otak Jungkook masih setengah jalan, dia ingat kemarin sore dia tidur bersama seekor siluman kucing, tapi siapa laki laki yang memeluknya ini.

Jungkook berputar memunggungi laki laki itu, berharap dia pergi atau ini cuma mimpi dan Jungkook bisa tidur lagi.

Kepala Jungkook diusap usap lagi, "Bos, ini sudah pagi, sebentar lagi ibu Bos akan masuk."

Dan benar saja, pintu kamar Jungkook di buka, dan muncul ibu Jungkook, "Ayo bangun, Jung -Kau! Kau bukannya siluman kucing yang suka berkeliaran di sekitar sini, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Dia terkejut melihat laki laki yang juga tidur di kasur Jungkook.

"Benar, Nyonya. Maaf saya baru menunjukan wujud manusia saya sekarang padahal kita sudah lama saling tahu." Kata siluman kucing yang sedang dalam wujud manusianya itu, "Nama saya Park Jimin. Saya berhutang nyawa pada anak anda, jadi mulai saat ini akan mengikuti anak anda."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau bangunkan Jungkook."

"Aku sudah bangun." Kata Jungkook, suaranya masih khas orang baru bangun dan matanya masih tertutup.

"Suruh dia mandi lalu sarapan, Jimin."

"Baik, Nyonya."

Tidak ada yang aneh dengan seekor siluman kucing yang menjadi pesuruh seorang penyihir. Itu adalah hal yang biasa. Siluman kucing dan penyihir sudah hidup berdampingan sejak sangat lama.

Ibu Jungkook menyukai Jimin karena akhirnya dia punya teman untuk mengurus rumah.

Ayah Jungkook bilang pada Jimin, "Majikanmu memang Jungkook, tapi karena anakku itu masih di bawah umur berarti aku dan istriku juga majikanmu."

Dan Jimin menerimanya.

Karena itu sekarang dia adalah kucing milik keluarga Jeon, bukan pribadi milik Jeon Jungkook saja.

Jimin manis dan terampil, dia seperti sudah pernah memiliki majikan sebelum keluarga Jeon. Dia bisa membagi perhatian pada banyak hal sekaligus dan itu sangat membantu bagi ibu Jungkook.

Kalau Jungkook sedang pergi ke sekolah atau akademi dan Jimin tidak ada hal lain untuk dikerjakan dia akan tidur sebentar di kasur Jungkook. Kadang sebagai manusia, kadang sebagai kucing.

Jungkook akhir akhir ini selalu pulang agak malam dan jarang makan siang di rumah. Begitu masuk kamar dia biasanya melempar tasnya ke kasur.

Kucing itu sensitif, jadi Jimin pasti langsung bangun.

"Ada apa, Bos?"

Jungkook melempar tongkat sihir kakaknya ke kasur dan tidak menjawab. Jungkook seakan akan tidak mendengarkan Jimin dan langsung pergi mandi.

Jimin yang akhirnya membereskan tas dan tongkat Jungkook. Seperti biasanya dia juga yang membereskan kamar Jungkook dan semua hal hal berantakan yang mungkin Jungkook buat.

Siluman kucing bisa merasakan energi sihir dan begitu menyentuh tongkat sihir Jungkook Jimin langsung bisa merasakan semua energi yang ada dalam tongkat itu; energi dari kayunya yang mulai lelah, energi dari inti tongkatnya, juga energi yang pernah disalurkan di tongkat itu -sisa energi Junghyun dan energi Jungkook yang tidak sabaran dan meletup letup. Ada retak pada tongkat itu dan menjelaskan kenapa energi Jungkook terasa tidak sabaran dan meletup letup.

"Bos, kau harus perbaiki atau ganti saja tongkat Bos. Kalau masih dipakai yang ada nanti lelah sendiri." Tegur Jimin.

"Itu bukan punyaku." Kata Jungkook, "Tongkat itu sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi."

"Terus tongkat Bos yang asli?"

"Disita Appa."

"Oh, Bos. Jangan sedih -hey, jangan menangis, nanti aku ambilkan." Hibur Jimin, dia langsung saja memeluk Jungkook.

Kemudian Jungkook bercerita, "Aku butuh tongkatnya lusa karena aku ada duel. Aku tidak mau pakai tongkat yang aku pakai sekarang lagi. Tanganku sakit, Jimin."

Paginya, Jimin menyembunyikan tongkat asli Jungkook di dalam tas sekolah Jungkook. Ayah Jungkook pergi dinas dan baru pulang besok malam. Kesempatan emas untuk mengambil tongkat Jungkook.

Jungkook merasa dia akan menang. Dia bertemu lagi dengan tongkat yang memang miliknya, tongkat yang dari awal belajar bersama dengan Jungkook. Energi yang terhubung antara Jungkook dan tongkat Fir-nya terasa seperti perasaan rindu yang sangat dalam, yang membuat bersemangat. Tongkat Fir-nya terasa sangat ringan dalam genggamannya karena dia terbiasa memegang tongkat kakaknya yang memberangkatkan.

Hingga tiba saatnya latih tanding kedua dengan Choi Seungcheol.

Jungkook sangat percaya diri dia akan menang, teman temannya juga percaya padanya- katakanlah dia sombong, terutama karena akhirnya bisa memegang tongkat File-nya lagi, tongkat yang membawanya menjadi juara duel tiga kali berturut-turut.

Dan Seungcheol juga berkembang menjadi lebih hebat lagi.

Dan Jungkook kalah.

"Selama kau masih tidak pakai otak, kau tidak akan menang."

Jungkook duduk di pinggir arena. Mungkin sombong adalah hal yang sangat buruk, dia sadar dia berduel tanpa berpikir, asal serang saja, yang ada dia lelah dan Seungcheol gampang mengalahkannya.

Walaupun Seungcheol tidak membuatnya terpental dari arena lagi.

Teman teman yang satu tingkat akademi dengan Jungkook berkumpul dan membicarakan latih tanding tadi. Jungkook sudah ingin pulang saja karena merasa kekalahannya yang diungkit.

Ada satu anak laki laki, lebih tinggi dari Jungkook, kemampuan ramuannya bagus sekali dan dia tidak segan mengajarkan Jungkook yang bodoh soal ramuan, dia juga suka membantu Jungkook kalau di kelas. Namanya Kim Mingyu.

Dia berusaha mencegat Jungkook, "Kenapa mau langsung pulang."

Teman teman Mingyu kebanyakan adalah orang orang yang berisik, mereka mengajak Jungkook, "Sini kita nongkrong dulu."

Dan begitu Jungkook ikut mereka malah mulai bergosip.

"Tadi lihat tidak, Choi Seungcheol itu bawa siluman kucing hitam." Kata seseorang yang Jungkook ingat bernama Seungkwan, memulai gosip.

"Dia juga ditemani tim dari Daegu, kalian lihat tidak tadi ada senior yang tongkatnya panjang sekali, dia mukanya benar benar seperti tokoh komik." Lanjut Seungkwan.

"Bukannya yang itu namanya Taehyung, ya?" Sahut teman Mingyu yang lain, "Anak cewek tadi rusuh minta kontaknya."

"Eh, eh, sepupuku kan ada yang jadi pembuat tongkat, terus masa dia bilang -'makin panjang tongkat sihir seorang penyihir pria makin panjang juga pisangnya', berarti Taehyung itu panjang, ya."

"Ilmu sesat darimana itu!?"

"Itu berlaku buat cewek juga tidak? Makin panjang tongkat makin besar melon."

"Lihat di Park Jisoo, berapa dia?"

"Kira kira 43 cm, soalnya aku pernah pinjam tongkatnya waktu sekelompok."

"Wah, pantas besar!"

Jungkook diam saja dan terkekeh mendengarkan obrolan tidak berguna teman teman Jungkook.

"Tapi soal kucing, katanya siluman kucing bisa menambah kekuatan kita." Kata salah satu teman Mingyu. Dia pindahan dari China dan bahasa Koreanya kadang masih berantakan.

"Ya. Aku juga pernah dengar katanya kucing hitam bisa menambah kemampuan sihir hitam."

"Bukan sihir hitam kali, tapi sihir yang bersifat melukai. Seperti Seungcheol, dia duelist jadi cocoknya dengan kucing hitam."

"Tapi katanya yang paling kuat itu kucing belang tiga. Pasti beruntung penyihir yang punya kucing belang tiga."

"Apanya?" Tanya Jungkook, semua teman teman Mingyu melihat padanya, "Aku punya kucing belang tiga tapi aku kalah kalah saja dari Seungcheol."

"Mungkin dia belum memberikan seluruh kekuatannya padamu."

Jungkook berpikir, yang benar saja.

"Coba saja." Saran salah satu teman Jungkook, seakan akan dia bisa membaca pikiran Jungkook.


	6. Remake: 4 of 4

Seekor kucing belang tiga masuk ke kamar Jungkook.

Jungkook menanyainya, "Bagaimana?"

Kucing itu masuk ke dalam salah satu kaus milik Jungkook yang teronggok di lantai dan dia berubah menjadi Jimin.

"Aman." Jawab Jimin. Dia baru saja mengembalikan tongkat Jungkook ke tempat di mana ayah Jungkook menyimpannya. Bagaimana pun juga tongkat kesayangan Jungkook itu masih dalam status disita.

Tapi penyitaan itu tidak lama.

Jungkook memang tidak begitu banyak berubah, hanya urat tangannya yang jadi lebih menonjol karena kekuatan yang Jungkook kerahkan untuk mengendalikan tongkat pemberian kakaknya yang sangat menyusahkan itu, tapi nilai ramuannya sudah menjadi baik. Tidak masalah walaupun nilai sekolah formal Jungkook masih berantakan, ayahnya tetap mengembalikan tongkat sihir Jungkook.

Jungkook menggenggam tongkat Fir-nya erat erat. Dengan begini dia bisa fokus menjadi duelist yang lebih hebat lagi karena tongkatnya sudah tidak akan menyusahkannya lagi.

Dan kalau Jungkook sudah menjadi duelist yang lebih hebat dia bisa mengalahkan Choi Seungcheol.

Jadi Jungkook menanyai Jimin.

"Bisa tidak kau beri aku kekuatan?"

Jimin diam.

"Katanya siluman kucing bisa menambah kekuatan penyihir, bisa tidak kau menambah kekuatanku."

Jimin bertanya, "Apa yang mau Bos lakukan?"

"Aku ingin jadi duelist nomor satu di dunia, pertama aku harus mengalahkan Choi Seungcheol dulu. Kau bisa membantuku kan, Jimin."

Jimin berdiri, menjauhi Jungkook, "Kalau kau menang duel melawan Seungcheol dengan kekuatanku bukannya berarti aku yang sebenarnya menang dari Seungcheol? Kau harusnya percaya kemampuanmu sendiri." Tanyanya, dia melanjutkan lagi, "Ternyata kau juga melihatku seperti itu."

Jimin berubah lagi menjadi kucing dan pergi dari jendela kamar Jungkook.

Jimin tidak terlihat lagi.

Orangtua Jungkook bilang, "Tidak apa apa, dia cuma kucing. Mereka memang bukan pesuruh yang setia, cari saja kucing lain."

"Tapi Jimin bukan pesuruhku, dia temanku!" Kata Jungkook.

Jungkook adalah anak yang memang dasarnya sudah pendiam, tidak akan ada orang selain keluarganya yang merasa janggal kalau Jungkook diam saja.

Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan keluarganya saja tidak, kalau Jungkook sengaja tidak menutup rapat jendela kamarnya supaya kalau tiba tiba Jimin datang lagi dia bisa langsung masuk.

Sayangnya Jimin tidak datang lagi.

Jungkook adalah anak yang dasarnya sudah pendiam, kalau dia makin diam dan selalu memasang wajah serius semua orang di sekolahnya pikir dia fokus belajar, atau fokus pada persiapan turnamen, latih tanding terakhir.

Satu kali lagi, Jungkook dihadapkan dengan Choi Seungcheol.

Dan Jungkook sebenarnya masih saja menunggu Jimin.

"Fokus, Jeon Jungkook." Katanya pada diri sendiri, "Jangan berharap pada orang lain."

Tapi Jungkook mengharap tepukan Jimin dibaginya dan kata kata penyemangat.

Karena yakin tidak akan dapat apa yang diinginkan, padahal latih tanding terakhir tinggal hitungan jam saja; Jungkook memaksakan tidur.

Jungkook tidak tahu malam itu Jimin muncul di kamarnya. Jimin berkata pada Jungkook yang jelas jelas tidak mendengar karena sedang lelap tidur, "Aku terlanjur suka padamu, bagaimana ini?" Jimin tertawa kecil, "Bocah polos, kau pasti tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk mengambil kekuatanku." Jimin lalu menyibak rambut Jungkook yang menutupi kening dan matanya, lalu diciumnya kening Jungkook, "Semoga kau menang setiap duel yang ingin kau menangkan."

Dan besoknya Jungkook terkejut karena dia menang dari Choi Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menjabat tangannya, "Bagus, Jungkook. Gaya bertarungmu masih sama tapi kau lebih tenang dari pertemuan kita yang terakhir." Kata Seungcheol, "Aku baru berpikir kalau kau pakai tongkat yang yang tidak cocok untuk berduel, tapi mungkin aku salah, ya. Tongkat apa yang kau pakai?"

"Fir."

"Fir? Pantas saja. Sini kuberitahu, tongkat yang paling cocok untuk duel itu Ek karena mereka sifatnya keras. Coba saja."


	7. Note

Halo.

Apa ada yang paham ending fic ini?

Terimakasih.


End file.
